¿Por el bien de quién?
by Moon Erebos
Summary: 'Esa noche se tomará la libertad de considerar las decisiones que ha tomado a lo largo de su vida'


**Esta pequeña viñeta es un regalito de despedida para una amiga que se fue de viaje. Iba a ser un Snarry pero termino pareciendose más a un Severitus.**

 **Como sea. Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, si fuera mia que cosas no cambiaría**

 **La portada fue hecha por mi querida G. Mauvaise**

 **Ambientado en el 5to año de Hogwarts**

* * *

 **¿Por el bien de quién?**

Severus entra en la enfermería llevando una caja llena de pequeñas botellitas perfectamente acomodadas y etiquetadas por nombre, fecha de expiración y como conservarlas. Sabe que Poppy sabe cómo cuidará bien de las pociones pero nunca está demás un breve recordatorio. A esas horas de la noche la enfermería suele estar cerrada e iluminada solamente por una vela en el despacho de la enfermera donde se redacta y se hace un recuento de las pociones que hacen falta; pero esa noche sin embargo la luz proviene de uno de los cubículos.

Poppy no parece haberse enterado de su presencia y él no desea interrumpirla en caso de que esté haciendo alguna curación de gran cuidado, la mujer enfadada era peor que Albus con su afán de regalar dulces de limón a toda hora y en todo momento. Ve a la enfermera salir del cubículo y está parece no notarle aún. Está por llamar su atención cuando al momento en que ella sale la cortina se corre un poco y puede ver a nada más y nada menos que al ''Salvador del Mundo Mágico'' tumbado en la camilla. Bufa y camina discretamente a la oficina de Poppy para dejar las pociones allí pues a él no podría importarle menos el lío en el que, como siempre, Potter se haya metido.

Al entrar Poppy no está cosa que se le hace extraña pues la única puerta de salida es por dónde entró. Posiblemente, piensa perezosamente haciendo aparecer pluma y pergamino para dejarle una nota, está en su almacén privado escondido de cualquier ojo curioso y mano mal intencionada. Sólo Merlín sabe lo que harían esos chiquillos maliciosos de llegar a poner sus manos en alguna de las potentes pociones que Pomfrey guardaba con recelo.

Hecho su trabajo y sin nada más que hacer se dispone a regresar a las mazmorras. Camina en silencio para no perturbar al único inquilino de la enfermería cuando un quejido le hace detenerse. Se gira despacio hacia el cubículo y frunce el ceño. El señor Potter se remueve y respira muy forzadamente, empapado de sudor y algo enrojecido por lo que puede ver gracias a la débil luz de la vela. Contra todo instinto de auto supervivencia y solamente pensando en que tal vez tenga algo que ver los ''sueños'' que ha tenido con el Señor Oscuro se acerca al joven. Analiza de pies a cabeza al señor Potter en busca de algún signo que indique que se trata de una pesadilla provocada por el Señor Oscuro pero sus ojos se quedan clavados en la mano izquierda de Potter posada con mucho cuidado sobre su pecho y cuyo vendaje recientemente puesto se había manchado de sangre.

La sangre le alarma y se pregunta si tenía que ver con los famosos castigos que daba la directora Umbridge de los que Minerva se había estado quejando tanto impotente por no poder hacer nada. Saca su varita y con cuidado lanza un hechizo para retirar la venda. Se acerca y con cuidado toma la mano del inconsciente joven, en el dorso hay diversas marcas como una frase escrita una y otra vez sobre la misma tantas veces que le es difícil poder leer lo que dice. Es obvio que el castigo fue aplicado tantas veces que el hechizo, de una muy oscura naturaleza, no había podido curar las heridas antes de hacer otras provocando la infección tanto común como mágica.

Hace una mueca de disgusto y lanza un silencioso hechizo de igual naturaleza para curar lo mejor posible el daño causado. Al terminar mira con satisfacción cómo no solo había eliminado la infección causada por la magia sino que la herida había cerrado en parte lo que sin duda ayudará a la mejora de la otra infección. Saca una pomada de su túnica y con delicadeza la aplica en la zona afectada.

—¿Pro… profesor? —la voz rasposa de Potter le hace tensarse y alzar la vista. El joven parpadea desorientado sin poder ver nada más allá de su nariz sin sus gafas y posiblemente atontado por la alta fiebre que empieza a disminuir.

—Regresa a dormir Potter —ordena con severidad pero en un tono bajo. Para su sorpresa el joven asiente sumisamente y regresa a dormir. Es algo que simplemente no pensó que pasara y que sobre todo no se repetirá una segunda vez. Suspira y vuelve a vendar la mano con mucho cuidado antes de dejarla en la posición que estaba.

Palmea la cabeza del joven y acaricia su frente chequeando su temperatura. Así dormido y tan tranquilo está con el rostro relajado y desprovisto de su típico sarcasmo y arrogancia, Severus puede distinguir algunos rasgos que sin duda le pertenecieron a la difunta Lily, sobreponiéndose a los odiosos rasgos de su padre. Así como está ahora indefenso y débil Severus se pregunta si su odio infundado merecía la pena, quedar como el villano frente al joven que había jurado proteger en memoria de su mejor amiga. Cierra sus ojos apretando sus puños cuando la voz de Albus diciéndole que era por el bien común resuena en su cabeza. Por el bien común, por el bien de todos, por el bien del chico.

Vuelve a palmear su cabeza y sale de la enfermería sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, como una sombra más en el pasillo. Al día siguiente sin duda alguna regresará a odiar a Harry por quién fue su padre, pero esa noche se tomará la libertad de considerar las decisiones que ha tomado a lo largo de su vida y si realmente ha valido la pena ''por el bien común''.


End file.
